


I’m cold, Borja...

by spiralcities



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, un beta because in this world you either kill your self or get killed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralcities/pseuds/spiralcities
Summary: BASICALLY this was a prompt I did way back in the day... and I realized I actually wrote something wow.thERES ONLY ONE BED AND RUSSIA IS COLD. that’s the summary, figure out the rest! 😉😏





	I’m cold, Borja...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/gifts).



//I’m beginning to question my existence because of how poor this is...//

A deathly cold and rainy night, Valery Legasov and Boris Shcherbina we're working together, again.

Both had grown quite fond of each other, Valery hiding how he really felt. Suppressing this long enough should make it go away, he thought. He was wrong.

However, he didn't really know the feeling, as he was so unused to human interaction.  
As well as human touch. 

Eventually getting back to the shoddy secluded place they were staying at, of course there was one, shitty but large bed. Boris exhaled roughly and Valery rolled his eyes, of course. 

// would it be a fanfiction without bed sharing?? Come on. Cliché cliché.. //

Valery worked late, again, Boris being enthralled by his work. He tried to encourage the smaller man to sleep, but it was only when he had placed his hand gently on the leg of she stressed scientist that his pen stopped writing and his mind froze.

A soothing calmness washed over Valery despite his heart now racing.  
This is ridiculous. I need to work, I don't have time for-

"Valera...? Are you sure you don't want to rest? It would be wise..."

Valery could feel himself pulling his legs together and his shoes touch. He turned a light shade of red and smiled a bit.

"O-Okay..."

After enough time had passed, both of them had gotten ready for bed. Each had their own side, and tried to give as much space as possible.

// two bros... chillin in a-//

And despite the bed, there was a complete absence of warmth. Everything was frozen to the touch.  
Valery felt a cold twinge through his body as he shivered slightly.

And he went to test the waters by inching closer, and closer, to the man he adored. Truly.

And it was as if by the fortune of the gods, Valery had accidentally touched Boris in his voyage to the left side of the bed.

Right, of course. Why can't I just have had a warmer room? This is why we can't have nice things-

"Valera?"  
"Hm- y-yes? Oh- sorry, about that-"

Valery turned his head a bit. 

"Is there something wrong?"

Valery sharply inhaled as he wished, desperately, that he could be closer to Boris...

"I-"  
"I'm cold, Borja..."

Boris could feel Valery quivering from the chill.  
And, almost instinctual, he puts an arm around Valery's waist and pulls him closer.  
He has one shot at making this work.

Or course, Valery obeys. His pace is quite fast, and freckled cheeks are red. But he feels so comfortable and safe in the arms of his superior...

"Make yourself comfortable. We have the night..."  
"I... I am comfortable... very..."  
Valery then began to fear he had spoken too soon.

But his fear was snapped away when he heard Boris use the lovable, "Valera... I wouldn't let them hurt you."  
Valery didn't have control over himself now. His entire being had shut down because he doesn't know how to handle situations like this.

He just wants Boris to go that one step further, but he feels ashamed to even have a mindset like that.  
It's wrong, it's wrong...

He tries to hint at Boris, leaning back into him a bit, gently brushing past his leg with his own.  
His movements are slow, but Boris is beginning to think that maybe they have more in common that he thinks.

And finally, he goes for the one step that would tear down Valery's walls.

He gently kisses his neck.

Valery's eyes snap open as he slowly turns to face Boris, a man who would back down, not now.

And not a word is said between them as Valery places an arm on the man before him and their lips finally touch.

And what a feeling of relief that was.  
Valery felt a hand softly on his cheek, as the two broke away.

Boris could see Valery's shy, timid smile, the one he knows and loves.  
"I suppose you haven't done any work in that field, yet."

Valery turns a bright shade of red and goes out on a limb with his snappy comeback.  
"Then I suppose you'll h-have to teach me,"

"Oh, is that so, Professor Legasov..."

Boris leans in one more time, for his neck, though this time, he doesn't stop at a kiss.

And of course, this touch is quite different to him.  
But he enjoyed every second of it.  
His small gasps were enough to alert Boris that this might just have been what Valery has been thinking of for quite a while.

And like any good researcher, he set out to test his theory.  
He knew that he was correct when he felt Valery's leg twitch over his own, as as soon as his lips left the spot, it was when Valery needed to catch his breath.

He could feel an array of kisses on his neck, to the point where he could feel his head roll back and soft moans escape his lips. Please...

Boris laid one final kiss on the lips of the scientist in mental disarray before him.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh Legasov."

Valery simply buried his face into Boris's neck.

It sure was cold.  
But it was a little warmer with Boris at his side.


End file.
